All Things Bright and Electrical
by Kylaia
Summary: The daughter of one of the most prominent anti-mutant politicians finds out she's a mutant. She can steal your money, she can blow you up, she can control your mind, but she doesn't even have to move to do that!
1. Chapter One

Yay! My first X-men fic!! *does the happy dance*. Please be nice and review this!! Purdy, purdy, purdy please???? And I'm really sorry about all the English/American mistakes I'm going to nake. You see I'm totally English and so if I slip up and write grey instead of gray I'm really sorry! I promise to try to stick with American words for as much as possible.  
  
All things bright and electrical.  
  
Mychéle Chol looked around the seedy café she was sitting in. From the table in the corner, which she was siting at, she was able to see those both inside and outside of the french café. Due to her French blood Mychéle had felt drawn to the little one roomed café. Her father, Guy Chol, was the french ambassador to America. Despite having an American mother, Mychéle had always felt more French than American.   
  
However, her father was a part of the majority of politicians who felt that mutants were a threat to humans. Therefore he had felt, when he had found out Mychéle was a mutant, that she too was a threat to him and his family. Only the remaining tie of blood had kept him from handing her over to the police or worse; a scientist. Instead he had merely given her two thousand dollars, more to ease his conscience than out of fondness for Mychéle.   
  
The sound of her father's voice drew Mychéle's eyes to the tiny T.V. screen in the opposite corner. He was babbling on about some registration act that should not have been ignored. Mychéle had developed, over the years, an ability to pick out all of the important things in a politician's speech and to ignore the rest of the flowery words.   
  
The gist of what Monsieur Chol was saying was that he felt that all mutants should be kept in special areas equipped to handle these... strange creautures. Shaking her head, the raven haired girl turned back to her little cup of coffee. However the tones of anger and fury that laced Monsieur Chol's usually calm voice brought Mychéle's eyes flitting back to the screen.   
  
It appeared that a particularly brave reporter had asked him about the training facility for mutants that was still being dismantled, even though it was over a year since the discovery of it had been made public, people were still buzzing from it.   
  
Mychéle had been entertaining thoughts of going to this mutant school since she had been kicked out of her own home. Hoping that some little piece of information would be gleaned from her father Mychéle got up, picked her bag and cup of coffee up, and moved to the table closest to the flickering box.   
  
Five minutes later Mychéle sighed. Nothing. No hint of whether the school had been re-established further afield, or if it had been abondoned, had been given. The large heavyset man who owned the café sat on the chair beside Mychéle.  
  
"Damn cheek aint it?" He shook his head. Mychéle watched in fascination as his jowls wobbled as he spoke, "Darn freaks. Need to be shot not protected. To think that all them kids went out on school trips. To places where normal little kiddies went. You know there's even rumours that them who started the first 'un have set themselves up in Denver." The man took Mychéle's wide-eyed look to be one of shock or horror. Muttering about untidy customers the man got up and left Mychéle in peace.  
  
Denver? That wasn't so far away. Only about a hundred miles north north-west. Mychéle ran her options over in her head. She could catch a train, or she could hitch hike a ride and save her money. Due to her lack of financial support she decided she would have to hitch a ride.   
  
Quickly, she gathered her coat around her shoulders and threw the strap of her bag over one shoulder and her head. She tossed the empty syrofoam cup into a bin near the door and blinked as the dying rays of the sun splashed onto her. If her memory served her rightly there was a large freeway near to where she was standing, about two blocks away. Stretching out a crick in her neck, Mychéle made her way to the busy, bustling freeway.   
  
Standing on the grass at the edge of the roaring road, Mychéle thumbed in the direction of Denver. When the sun had fully set and the night chill was beginning to set in a large pick up truck stopped. A bearded face stuck his head out of the window and shouted,   
  
"Where ya goin hon'?" He seemed friendly enough. He didn't really look like the kind of person who would take and axe to her as soon as she fell asleep.  
  
"Denver."   
  
"You luck's in darlin'. I'm headin' that way. Jump in. I'll take you as far as I can." He pushed open the passenger door and settled back into his seat. Mychéle jumped in and thanked whoever was listening for this piece of luck. She had hitched her way to where she was and she had been thumbing for almost all day before she had gotten a ride. This guy stopped within a matter of minutes.   
  
When they were settled, and a few miles away, the man spoke up again.  
  
"My name's Bill." He briefly moved his eyes from the road to meet Mychéle's curious green ones.  
  
"Mychéle. Thanks a lot sir. Last time I tried hitching a ride I was waitin' all day."  
  
"Jeez, that sucks. I've made it a policy of mine to stop and pick up any hitch hiker. I once went all the way from Seattle down to San Antonio. I ran out of money about half way and boy did seeing people who wouldn't even think about givin me a ride make me angry!" He chuckled, "If you get cold there's some blankets in the back and there should be some food in that rucksack." He obviously wasn't exactly in the mood to socialise.   
  
Mychéle slid the laptop that had really started everything, out of her bag and settled down with a packet of chips and a blanket over her legs. Silence soon gave way to the quick patter of her slender fingers tapping the keys.  
  
*******  
  
Well whatcha think? Eh? Can't hear you? Damn, no I still can't hear what your saying. I guess you'll just have to leave a review *sigh* hehehee. Please review!!   
  
Toodles,  
  
Ky. 


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you so much for reviewing!! I'm sorry but I'm too lazy to find out your names :). Well um yeah, here's the second chapter!!!   
  
All Things Bright and Electrical  
  
"Hey, you still asleep?" Sun streamed through the windscreen and burnt Mychéle's eyes as they fluttered open. A sprawling city greeted her wide eyes. The truck was just passing over a rise in the road and it offered a beautiful look of the city.  
  
"No. I'm awake. How long will it be till we get there?"  
  
"'Bout another five minutes I'd say. Where abouts do ya wanna be dropped off?" He enquired.  
  
"Uh, the outskirts? Nowhere too busy. That okay?" Having never been to Denver Mychéle had no idea where a school was most likely to be. Her best guess was in going to somewhere less densely populated than the city centre.  
  
"Sure thing. That way I can drop you off at the next junction. 'Cos I need to turn west. All you need to do is carry on walking along the North Road for a couple of minutes and you'll be right outside." Mychéle sighed. She hadn't really expected to get a lift all the way into Denver.  
  
"That's fine. Thanks for giving me a lift though! I would probably have ended up walking had you not picked me up." Mychéle looked out of the grimy window and watched as the fields soon gave way to woodland. Occasionally a large country house would peep through its veil of trees. Bill slowed the truck down as he drew closer to the meeting point of four roads. Each of them was going in the direction of the compass points.   
  
Mychéle patted her bag to make sure she still had her laptop and jumped out. Tying her thin coat around her waist she watched as the tatty grey truck faded from view and set off in the direction of Denver.  
  
***  
  
Charles Xavier lay down his book and kneaded the soft skin of his brow. He moved his wheelchair towards the bookshelf and slotted the book back into its place. That was when the thought hit him.  
  
'I wonder what it's like to be with people who don't hate me for what I am…'  
  
It was odd, people's voices tended to sound exactly like the voice they spoke in mentally. But this voice was cold, and almost robotic. No feeling was in the words and it could have been either a boy or girl who had said them. Charles wheeled himself into the elevator that took him to the lower levels. Despite having moved locations the lower levels had been built exactly the same as before, even down to the large 'X's on the doors. The laser quickly scanned his retina and accepted it.   
  
"Welcome Professor." The door slid open and the inside lit up. Charles had indeed built another Cerebro, this time without Erik's help. After the door glided shut Charles made his way forwards and placed the metal helmet over his head. The panels slid away to reveal the life-lights of every life form. The lights switched to red and Charles began to concentrate on the thought's signature. Shapes began to form in the writhing grey mist. A girl of about seventeen or so was walking along a road surrounded by trees. She glowed red. Slipping into her mind Charles peered around. Sure enough she was looking for his school. As he probed deeper he hit a wall. Sighing, Charles came back to reality.   
  
***  
  
Mychéle had been walking for five or so minutes and in that time she had seen no one. The only sounds she could hear was the sound of sheep bleating and the distant buzz of traffic. Bill had apparently been lying when he had said it would take her a couple of minutes to reach the outskirts.   
  
At the roar of a motorbike her head snapped up. A motorbike was heading towards her and was going at an incredible speed. The motorbike showed no signs of slowing but amazingly it pulled right up in front of Mychéle. The rider got off and slipped the helmet from her head. A young woman of about twenty smiled at her. Her hair had strange white streaks on either side of her face. The newcomer spoke first,  
  
"Hi! My name's Marie. So you're looking for the professor?" She grinned cheerfully and tugged her long gloves higher.  
  
"Uh, the professor? I'm sorry I don't know what you're talkin' about."  
  
"Ah'm sorry. Ah should have said first. Ah'm a mutant too. The professor heard you wonderin' about the school. Or something like that. He sent me to get you." She spoke in a soft southern accent. The pieces of the puzzle dropped into place.  
  
"Oh. Oh! I see. Oh I'm sorry. My name's Mychéle." Marie grinned at her stammering and tossed another helmet towards her. She jumped onto the bike and gunned the engine. Mychéle stared dumbly at the helmet in her hands. Then looked towards Marie.  
  
"Well are you coming? Hop on!" Mychéle did so.   
  
***  
  
Marie knocked on the wood panelled door and pushed it open. She stuck her head through the small gap and then opened the door wider to allow the rest of her body and Mychéle admittance.  
  
"Professor? This is Mychéle." Charles smiled at Mychéle.  
  
"Thank you Rogue. I think Wolverine is looking for you. Something about stolen dog tags I believe." His blue eyes twinkled at her. Marie blushed and retreated through the still open door and it closed with a soft click.  
  
"My name is Professor Charles Xavier. It's a pleasure to meet you Mychéle. I presume you are a telepath?" A telepath? What!?  
  
"Uh, no. I don't really understand." Confused, Mychéle sat down heavily on one of the comfy chairs.  
  
"I apologise. I meant what is your mutant ability?"   
  
"Oh," the penny dropped, so to speak, "It's with computers and electricity."   
  
"And what does that entail? What things can you do?" His incredibly blue eyes narrowed.  
  
"Um, well. I'm a whiz at computers. I don't have to use a mouse or anything, I just use my mind. I'm a hacker really when all's said and done." Charles covered a smile with his hand.   
  
"I see. And the electrical element to your ability?"  
  
"Well if anything works with a microchip or a simple circuit board I can control it. Like your watch. It's electrical so I just changed it to read two hours fast." Charles raised his wrist, and sure enough the little screen read 14:35.  
  
"Amazing. I trust you'll settle in perfectly here. I hope you won't mind sleeping in a dormitory? The school is very much like a prepatory school. We make sure you are capable in all academic aspects as well as learn to control your power. I'll go find someone to show you to your room." The little electric motor whirred and began to roar. Charles lifted an eyebrow. She blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but loads of the power was being diverted. I just fiddled a little. Not much," She smiled tentatively, "It'll do anything up to fifteen miler and hour now though!" Charles chuckled and turned to the door and sped out, narrowly missing the wall as he turned sharply. Not used to controlling the wheelchair at speeds of fifteen miles an hour Charles only just missed running over several sets of toes until the wall kindly stopped him.  
  
**********  
  
*Snerk* what a funny sight! Prof. X zooming around the mansion running everyone over, hehehee. Ah well, so I have a warped sense of humour! Well review!!!!!! Next chapter will hopefully be a little longer!  
  
Toodles,  
  
Ky. 


End file.
